Hyuuga´s Love
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Una misión llega a mano de Neji y Hinata, pero algo se interfiere en su camino...dando el comienzo a esta historia. ¡Primer ItaHinaNeji en español!¡Neh! ¡Leer y dejarme un comentario, porfa!. ¡Cap 03 UP!
1. Te odio, Narutokun

**Hyuuga´s Love**

_**Capitulo1:** "Te odio, Naruto-kun"._

"_Naruto-kun, hoy es el día…que te confesare mis sentimientos"_.- pensó una chica de unos 16 años, de ojos violáceos y larga cabellera azulada mientras corría levemente por uno de los pasillos en donde vivía la Hokage. Su nombre, Hinata Hyuuga.

¡Naruto!, ¡Ven aquí! ¡Baka! –se escucho decir cerca de un balcón de donde la Hyuuga buscaba desesperadamente a un rubio. Una pelirosa apareció en la escena, tomando de la mano a un rubio desconcertado por tal acción.

¿Qué…sucede Sakura-chan?- pregunto cuando veía que la chica se había puesto frente suyo y él, sobre una pared del balcón.

Yo...es que, como es que te digo…-el rostro de la joven pareció sonrojarse. Naruto se sorprendió, ¿su compañera sonrojada por alguien que no fuese su querido "Sasuke-kun"?.

¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué te pasa?- La Hyuuga al escuchar tal conversación, desde comienzos de esta, se comenzó a acerca hacia el borde de la puerta donde daba el balcón, sigilosamente. Tenia curiosidad por lo que podría pasar, se quedo quieta y espero a que el Uzumaki estuviese a solas para decirle su importante noticia.

¡Cállate Baka!, ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! yo…yo… ¡yo gusto de vos! –soltó la pelirosa, el rubio se sonrojo levemente y se avergonzó mas aun cuando vio el cuerpo de aquella mujer sobre el suyo, abrazándolo-. A mi me gustas mucho…Naruto.-respondió sin mas, ya con su cabeza sobre el pecho del portador del Kyuubi.

Sa-Sakura-chan…-susurro un rubio sonriente, paso una mano sobre el rosado cabello de la chica y la abrazo contra si, había disfrutado de aquella confesión. Pero, aun le resultaba un tanto extraña. Decidido a pedirle explicación luego, retomo la situación-. A mi…también me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan –soplo en su oído, lo que hizo que una sensación extraña pasase por la Hyuuga espía en aquel momento.

"_¿Naruto-kun?. ¿Acaso, eso es verdad?"_-penso Hinata mientras se retiraba delicadamente de aquella pared la cual estuvo apoyada para observar mejor-. _"¿Tu…con...Haruno-san?"_-. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, trato de evitarlas cerrando sus ojos, pero, y al ver su objetivo bloqueado se fue corriendo, apoyando una manga de su campera color crema de las mangas y azul-marino en el torso, sobre su rostro. El dolor acababa de tocar su frágil corazón.

Sus pies se movían torpemente uno adelante del otro tratando de imitar algo que trataba de hacer en aquel momento, "correr". Saco la manga de sus ojos para ver mejor el camino por donde trataba de huir. El dolor estaba aumentando cada vez mas, y eso le hacia dificultar verse normalmente como todos los días. Verse como tantas veces había querido evitar, como tantas había tratado de cambiarse para atraer la atención de cierto Naruto ya rechazado de por si de su lista de apreciados.

La velocidad aumento ni bien vio que sus lagrimas comenzaban a aumentar, necesitaba llegar a su casa, meterse a su habitación y quedarse allí hasta que todo pasara. Hasta que su corazón volviese a sentirse como todo los días se mentía a sentirse.

Llego finalmente, y sin previo aviso de la nombrada se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Trato de evitar posibles contactos con los habitantes de su casa, pero no pudo evitar la mirada de su propia hermana que estaba caminando tranquilamente por la mansión, sin avisar del estado de su hermana cuando paso frente a ella.

¡Hinata!, ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! – la peliazul la ignoro, no tenia ganas de responder. Una mano estirada en vano de parte de la castaña fue rechazada por ese sentimiento. Unos ojos violáceos no propietarios de la Hyuuga mayor, se entrecerraron. Hanabi se había preocupado por 1ª vez por su hermana.

Una puerta abierta casi obligadamente dio lugar a un cuerpo que se deposito enseguida, sin importarle que la puerta estuviese abierta, en una cama allí instalada hace ya varios años en aquella mansión. Un rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas se apoyo sobre la almohada. Hinata comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre esta, descargando todas sus esperanzas de volver a decir sus sentimientos, y más hacia un cierto Uzumaki culpable de su malestar.

Ella se había dado cuenta, lo amaba tanto y con tanta locura. Lo quería a su lado, quería seguir sintiéndose importante para algo aunque fuese para apoyarlo o para brindarle el cariño que necesitaba. Dos lágrimas que posaron sus labios dieron cuenta de cuanto deseaba estar con él, de cuanto le dolía que estuviese con Sakura y no con ella. Su corazón se sentía cada vez más débil, triste y desolado por el sentimiento de su amor no correspondido.

¡Naruto-kun!, ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?!- grito con la boca fuertemente aferrada a la almohada, para que su exclamación fuese mas suave y inaudiblemente dura. Su tono de voz en aquel momento había sido muy angustioso y triste como para que toda la mansión Hyuuga ya la escuchase. Como si algo así fuese a importarles, pensó la peliazul.

Unos pasos fueron escuchados por Hinata, pero los ignoro tratando de cerrar las heridas hechas por su corazón ya tan violentamente arrebatado. No se había dado cuento que los pasos de aquellos pies molestos a su oído fueron de su primo, Neji Hyuuga.

Los ojos ya casi transparentes del hombre se fijaron en la figura detenidamente acomodada se una forma simplemente deprimente para sus ojos sobre la cama que allí observaba. El cabello de su prima dándole hasta un poco mas de los hombros, ahora expandido sobre su no muy ancha cintura y con los brazos abrazando su almohada. Su respiración, y por lo que pudo ver, estaba agitada por los movimientos de ascendencia y descendencia que hacia su cuerpo al escuchar cada llanto y sollozo que lanzaba su prima con angustia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron lastimosos, ¿Cómo alguien podía estar llorando así por alguna razón tan…?. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia la razón de porque el llanto de su prima estaba siendo ejecutado de esa manera y sin importarle quien la mirase. Eso le dio curiosidad, así que tosió levemente y entro a la habitación. Trato de llamar la atención de su prima pero al no ver respuesta alguna, se decidió a hablar.

¿Hinata-sama?, ¿Qué le ocurre?

La cabeza de la joven se levanto débilmente de la almohada, abandonando por un rato el acto de rebelión de sentimientos que había en ese momento en su ser y corazón. Los ojos cristalinos y llenos de lagrimas se posaron en los fríos y curiosos de su primo. Ella trato de sonreír, pero otras lágrimas salían como respuesta de tratar de estar bien. No soportaba estar así, y encima enfrente de sus parientes o amigos.

L-Lo si-siento, Neji-niisan…-susurro después de largo rato de silencio.- E-Es que…e-es que…-su rostro volvió a ser quebradizo , pero trato de controlar sus emociones.- Y-Yo...e-estaba de-decidida, d-difícilmente m-me habi-había pre-preparado y-y…y-yo...é-él m-me hi-hizo su-sufrir…-trato de articular palabras mas coherentes pero la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento no dejo que su boca diera mejor explicación.

¡Hinata, Neji! ¡Hokage-sama lo ha llamado a una misión!.-intervino Hanabi, pero al ver la escena, se callo enseguida.- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo importante?- viendo que Hinata lloraba y que Neji solo la miraba con aquel rostro sombrío que le dedicaba a cualquiera.

N-No, N-No p-pasa na-nada Onee-oneechan…-Hinata se seco las lágrimas y luego sonrió falsamente y con la poca felicidad que pudiese encontrar en aquella misión: cerrar aquellas grietas casi irreparables de su corazón. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia su hermana pequeña.- Bueno, entonces…¿vamos Neji-niisan?- acoto, como si nada, anteriormente, hubiese ocurrido.

Neji se quedo perplejo a tal personalidad cambiante, pero entendía a su prima y sabia que estaba muriendo por dentro de algo que todavía el desconocía pero que ya tuvo una idea, gracias a las pocas palabras sin sentido que le hablo su prima. Alguien la había lastimado, y ya tenía en mente que podía ser el propietario de la tortura.

Decidido a olvidarse por el momento de aquella situación poco importante para él, contesto con frialdad matutina la respuesta de su familiar.

Si, enseguida Hinata-sama.-y, acto seguido, se dispuso a seguir a Hinata quien ya había emprendido viaje hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es simple, solo tienen que proteger a un señor feudal…especialmente fueron ustedes los elegidos ya que es importante para la Aldea oculta de la Gota.-explico Tsunade.- ¿Están dispuestos a ir, verdad?- una mano de Tsunade se coloco cerca de unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio y comenzó a hojearlos discretamente.- Al parecer tiene que estar allí para poder comenzar lo que seria el arribo de una nueva aldea, ósea, la de la Gota. El Mizukage quería eso, así que encargo al señor que verán un poco mas tarde, así que no tienen mucha opción.- Los ojos marrones se posaron en los de ellos, parecía que no había problema.- Bien, entonces mañana por la mañana los quiero aquí lo mas temprano que puedan.- sentencio posando su otra mano violentamente en la mesa y casi rompiéndola.- ¡Sean puntales, por favor!- sus ojos parecían enfadados. Algo andaba mal, pensaron los Hyuugas.

¡Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama! ¡Estése tranquila! ¡Es una situación riesgosa pero usted debe mantener la calma! – le trato de calmar su asistente, Shizune, con el típico cerdito de nombre Ton-Ton que siempre llevaba en sus brazos.

¡Lo se! ¡Lo se!, me disculpo por mi rudeza…es que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo…-se quejo con una leve vena de disgusto en su frente por ver el rostro de su asistenta no muy convencida de lo que había dicho.

Disculpe Tsunade-sama, con su permiso, nos marchamos…-trato de terminar educadamente Neji, mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia la Hokage. Le había parecido extraño que su compañera no hubiese hablado, sabia que era tímida y muy silenciosa, pero a la reacción de la Hokage recientemente no hubo respuesta de susto o sorpresa. Neji pensó que solo era cosa de ella que no podía entender, y que pronto lo sabría, si eso le pudiese importar en algún momento.

Si, si, recuerden, es muy importante. Ahora, Kotetsu, por favor limpia este desorden.- ordeno Tsunade levantándose de su silla y indicándole a un chico de pelo pincho azul marino y un extraño vendaje que rodeaba parte de los costados de su nariz y mejillas que levantara los papeles que se habían caído por el impacto violento de la mano de la Sannin sobre el escritorio.

Hai, Hokage-sama.- respondió Kotetsu, comenzando a cumplir su labor.

Neji comenzó a irse, con Hinata detrás. En todo el camino no hablaron de nada, solo hubo un fastidioso silencio el cual dejo a un Neji curioso de saber porque su prima estaba tan lejana y tan pensativa, con aquel semblante triste y angustioso que demostraba dar. Hinata no había tenido ganas de hablar nada con nadie por su estado de deprimente situación, todo por culpa de cierta pelirosa que se había confesado a cierto rubio, y más por aquel hombre que la acepto.

Un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a despertar, quería estar sola por unos segundos, ya que sabia que la misión tendría que estar pendiente de cualquier enemigo que se le acercase al que iba a proteger y no se merecía el lujo de estar pensando en ella. Se detuvo, y ya los no escuchados pasos de ella dieron a confusión de los oídos de Neji, que, y el propietario dio la orden, de que su cuerpo se diese vuelta (ya que Hinata estaba detrás de Neji todo aquel tiempo que habían caminado) y mirase a la chica que había detenido su paso.

¿Hinata-sama?

E-Etto… ¿Neji-niisan? ¿podría volver solo hoy a casa?, es que…quiero estar sola…-dijo y sin miedo a nada, la Hyuuga mujer.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso es tan malo lo que te ocurrió hoy con "él"?- las lagrimas quisieron volver cuando resalto aquel articulo, comenzando a recordar nuevamente a cierto rubio de ojos zafiro.

N-No e-es e-eso…s-solo qui-quiero e-estar so-sola u-unos minu-minutos...-tartamudeo tristemente Hinata, mientras trataba de parecer convincente.

Lo siento. Pero no cederé a su orden, mi deber es protegerla. – finalizo con tono severamente frío, y con ojos fríos hacia los temerosos de su prima.

La boca de la Hyuuga volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez nada más para cerrarse nuevamente. Al no poder acotar nada, solo se limito a seguir nuevamente el paso de su primo que, tras aquel rechazo de orden, prosiguió su camino.

Los ya cansados ojos de Hinata, los cuales hartos de aguantar las lagrimas, se perdieron en los lugares obscuros del bosque por donde iban. Quería perderse, huir, evitar cualquier persona, estar sola.

De pronto un ruido saco de sus pensamientos a la pareja allí reunida de primos. El par de ojos transparentes miraron desorbitados el lugar donde estaba. Hinata se oculto bajo el manto protector que le brindaba su primo, mientras éste trataba de averiguar de donde provenía aquel ruido. Cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, y aun mas…

Resultaron ser unos idiotas…¿a que si, Itachi-san?.- contesto una voz, que rompió el silencio que había. Una figura siniestra y con rasgos de pez, se poso frente al Hyuuga hombre. Evitándole cualquier ataque, desenvaino su gran espada cubierta de vendajes que ocultaban su verdadera identidad física. La sonrisa del hombre allí parado, se extendió cuando el Hyuuga, débil ya de por si junto a la gran masa de cuerpo que tenia frente de él, no podía hacer nada.

Seguido de esto, apareció otra figura. Pero esta era aun mas baja que la que había aparecido, pronto se pudo distinguir. Frente a Hinata, con aquellos ojos rojos posándose frívolamente en los débiles de ella, apareció un hombre de coleta baja y cabello negro que poseía un traje largo: le tapaba todo su cuerpo, y solo le dejaba parte del torso descubierto para mostrar un brazo apoyado sobre éste. El viento meneaba el traje que tenia, con nubes rojas y el fondo negro dando a entender a que representaban. Dos de los Akatsuki había aparecido, y no dos cualquiera, sino los mas fuertes de aquella organización.


	2. El miedo a protegerlo

**Capitulo2:**_ "El miedo a protegerlo. El miedo a que muera"_

Sobre una cama simple dormitaba el cuerpo desmayado de una mujer. Al parecer adolescente. Su sueño no parecía estorbar en ninguna pesadilla, su rostro lo demostraba. De pronto, un ruido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y que se localicen sus cristalinos ojos en la habitación en donde se encontraba. Se levanto exaltada viendo que no era su habitación y vio alrededor, en una esquina, a su primo con casi toda la frente herida. Un hilo de sangre le demostró que él había peleado.

Se levanto y fue a su ayuda, recordando la última vez que estaba despierta. Esas dos personas, esos dos miembros del Akatsuki de seguro lo habían golpeado, pero… ¿Por qué estaban en ese lugar¿Acaso querían tenerlos capturados? Arrodillándose con una tela que había sido arrancada por voluntad propia de la manga de su campera, se dispuso a rodear con suavidad la frente de su primo. Lo observo, tenia graves heridas, parecía haber estado luchado por mucho tiempo. Pero¿Por qué ella no tenia esas mismas marcas¿Por qué estaba intacta? Solo había recordado una fuerte mano en su nuca y luego se sintió inconsciente, habría de ser eso. De seguro la noquearon para ella no pelease.

Sentada sobre sus piernas espero pacientemente aunque un poco preocupada, a que su primo despertase. Así podrían buscar alguna salida de aquel lugar que parecía una habitación normal pero tenia ventanas de acero al igual que la puerta.

Unos ojos frunciéndose le dieron la calma a Hinata mientras, con otra tela arrancada de su campera, le limpiaba el hilo de sangre que tenia su primo ya cayendo por sus labios.

¿Hi-Hinata-sama?-dijo tontamente con ojos desorientados. Al parecer, y después de aquella batalla dura que imagino Hinata, su primo había quedado en un estado muy grave.

Aquí estoy Neji-niisan – aviso dulcemente Hinata al cabo que veía una mano alzada por el chico que empezaba a buscar por tacto a su prima. Acepto la búsqueda y agarro su mano delicadamente, dando acto de su presencia cerca de él.

No puedo ver…Hinata-sama¿Qué ocurrió?-Hinata se exalto al ver que su primo no veía¿Qué le habían hecho aquellos dos como para dejarlo en un estado de ceguera tan grave? Trato de calmarlo, ya que empezaba a ver la inquietud en su rostro. Pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue la verdad.

No lo se, Neji-niisan, yo lo único que recuerdo es que dos miembros del Akatsuki nos rodearon y luego…mi mundo de obscureció.-Hinata volvió a ver el rostro de su primo, sus ojos habían cambiado, mostraban miedo aunque parecían no tener vida- ¿Neji-niisan?

Ese tipo de Sharigan…es…increíble, fue…tan real. Él me incrusto sus espadas en…mis ojos y el impacto fue tan real que…mis nervios dieron por seguro mi ceguera-bajo su mirada hacia la explicación de su primo, pero luego volvió a subirla cuando vio una mano en el rostro de él tratando de cómo arrancársela pero las manos de Hinata lo detuvieron.

¡Neji-niisan¡No lo haga, por favor! – pidió con un hilo de voz mientras aferraba sus manos a la fuerte de su primo para poder evitar lo que él trataba de hacer.- Por favor…no…-susurra apoyando su cabeza en la mano de Neji, lo que hizo que el músculo del brazo del hombre se relajase un poco.- no quiero que se lastime mas…por favor deténgase-cerro sus ojos tristemente, no quería ver como alguien se quitaba la vida por una razón que ella desconocía.

Ya no sirvo mas…si estoy ciego, no sirvo para nada…el Byakugan no sirve, ni mis otras técnicas…todo termino para mi Hinata-sama¿Por qué intenta detenerme entonces?-pidió explicación el castaño oscuro pero un abrazo cariñoso de parte de su prima lo hice relajarse del todo, comprendiendo lo que ella no quería.

Usted es…mi primo, un familiar mío…no quiero que…muera, por favor.- aunque él no veía podía sentir como una lagrimas rozaban parte de su cuello el cual era almohada de la cabeza de la chica allí abrazada. Entrecerró sus ojos aunque no podía ver, podía imaginarse a ella llorando por él y eso que la había maltrato, despreciado Ella seguía tan pura…tan buena.

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Hinata levantase la mirada y viese a dos figuras ya conocidas para ella. Un tipo que parecía un pez con una lanza y otro parecido a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha habían interrumpido la sala y se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia los Hyuuga.

A Hinata le rodeo el pánico y el miedo ya que la chakra que soltaban no era muy buena que digamos. Despedía odio, muerte y muchos otros sentimientos que a ella le asustaban mucho. Se aferro a Neji para protegerlo, a pesar de su miedo a pesar de ser débil, ella lo protegería costara lo que costara.

Vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí, el Hyuuga invalido y la otra Hyuuga devil. ¿Qué buena pesca, no Itachi-san?

Ustedes han sido elegidos para unirse al Akatsuki pero por razones de invalides de uno… –anuncio Itachi mientras miraba de reojo a Neji que los miraba sin saber que eran ellos.-…la elegido es la señorita¿tienes algún problema? –la voz fría de Itachi hizo estremecer a Hinata que lo miro con ojos asustadizos. Kisame sonrió y luego vio a Itachi, estaba logrando asustarla como a él le gustaba ver a la gente.

El cuerpo de Hinata empezó a temblar débilmente cerca de Neji. Un sentimiento de muerte la rodeo por completo y la hizo paralizarse, sino aceptaba….¿iba a morir?. Era lo más probable. Pero…no solo ella, sino también su primo. Su primo que por razones obvias, cuando habían sido atacados él valientemente la protegió y quedo del modo que estaba. Sus vidas dependían de su respuesta, no podía negarse. La vida de su primo estaba en juego aparte de la de ella. No se iba a permitir que otro ser vivo muera por su culpa, no como el padre de éste.

La boca de Hinata, la cual temblaba, trato de decir un "esta bien" pero su voz estaba quebrada y tartamudeaba peor que antes, haciéndole imposible su entendimiento.

Neji, decidido a pararla, se paro firmemente y torpemente, pro lo que sentía del calor de Hinata se paro enfrente de ella, ahora siendo él el que la protegiese. Los ojos rojos y los negros de los que observaban se abrieron un poco a la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al Hyuuga hombre levantarse después de tal pelea que tuvieron.

Déjala en paz…si quieren usenme a mí, a ella déjenla en libertad.-se limito a decir seriamente, esto fue tomado como simple insulto hacia cierto akatsuki azul que agarro fuertemente el traje blanco de Neji por el cuello y enojadamente le contesto.

¿No has escuchado a Itachi-san¡No nos sirves, estorbo! –golpeo el estomago de Neji cuando grito esto, haciendo que mas sangre de la boca del golpeado saliese desparramándose en el suelo. Aquel golpe, de tan fuerte que se impacto en su estomago, hizo perderle el equilibrio por lo que cayo al suelo boca abajo y, sosteniéndose la panza con dolor, trato de calmar aquella punzada que empezó a nacer en el mismo.

¡N-Neji-niisan! – grito desperada Hinata, quien fue enseguida su ayuda, pero una espada cubierta por un vendaje la detuvo rápidamente. Kisame se interpuso entre ellos dos.

Oye… ¿Qué prisa hay?, todavía no nos has contestado…-dijo, con voz grave y amenazante, Kisame mientras le advertía con la espada a su respuesta.- ¿Entras o no?

Hinata volvió a temblar de miedo nuevamente, mientras veía como Itachi agarraba por el cuello a Neji y lo estampaba contra la pared golpeándole sin detenerse el estomago, lo que hacia que el grito de dolor de Neji se escuchara cada vez que el impacto ocurría. Hinata, al no soportarlo, se tapo los oídos y cayo de rodillas a su débil equilibrio. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y gritaba desesperadamente "Déjenlo en paz, por favor"al tiempo que Itachi aumentaba su fuerza al impacto de su puño y se podía ver que la sangre que lanzaba Neji por la boca era retenida en el rostro de su golpeador, sin que Itachi mostrase alguna señal de asco o misericordia.

¡Haré lo que me piden, pero ya basta¡Onegai, deténganse!- acabo con tono rendida de tanto soportar el dolor de su primo y luego vio con ojos asustados hacia Kisame quien veía que Itachi paraba y soltaba el cuerpo, ya muy golpeado, de el primo de la chica.

Sabía decisión, chica…-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa satisfactoria, sus ojos pequeños se posaron en la chica que enseguida fue hacia su primo que soltaba leves gemidos de dolor, tratando de calmarlo.

Pronto vendremos para someterte a un difícil entrenamiento, necesitamos tus ojos…para encontrar lo que queremos.- explico, nuevamente, el pelinegro de ojos rojos acercándose a su compañero y viendo la escena "patética" que se veía en aquel momento de dos primos protegiéndose.

¿L-Lo…d-d-dejaran li-libre? –comenzó Hinata, ya abrazando a su primo miedosamente, al cabo que decía esto dificultosamente.

¿Mh¿a tu primo?, je…nos servirá de rehén así que no acotes nada y prepárate para el entrenamiento, será duro niña, así que mejor estate preparada para sufrir.- acoto Kisame, mientras se ponía la espada vendada sobre su hombro y miraba a Itachi para indicarle que ya podían irse. El aludido asintió y solo se limito a observar a Hinata para explicarles otras cosas que quedaban pendiente.

Necesitamos a ese chico como rehén para llegar al Kyuubi de aquel chico Naruto-kun…-Hinata levanto su vista exaltada y vio a Itachi, quien la veía fríamente.

¿Na-Naruto-kun? – un dolor sentimental volvió al pecho de la Hyuuga, recordando los momentos que había vivido antes de ser atrapada por aquellos dos. La traición que había sentido, el dolor, el rechazo. Todo por culpa de la confesión de cierta pelirosa ya odiada por ella. De pronto no había sentido ningún arrepentimiento de haber salido de allí corriendo. Pero si de haberse encontrado con su primo, el cual sufría lo que ella tenia que haber sufrido.

No entiendo… ¿acaso usaran a mi clan para alertar a toda Konoha? – dijo temblorosa. La cabeza que asentía de Itachi hizo acelerar el corazo de Hinata a más pánico del que sentía, ellos querían atrapar el Kyuubi pero…iban a alarmar a su clan, quien ya no confiaban en ella, y encima, meterían a Neji en todo esto. Culpándolo a él por no protegerla lo suficiente.

No eres tan idiota como pensábamos, creo que lo ultimo que te queda s hacerte mas fuerte…y serás toda una Akatsuki-sonrió Kisame a esta afirmación al tiempo que se iba a retirando de la habitación, terminado todos los tramites que tenia pendiente con aquella pareja.

Itachi volvió a mirar a los ojos de Hinata, agradaba sentir el miedo de las personas. Pero… ¿Por qué ella no estaba asustada de que sucumbieran Konoha? Parecía que les tenía un odio interno que empezó a nacer cuando ellos la capturaron. Aquella chica odiaba su aldea, pero al mismo tiempo no quería a nadie muerto. Era sensible pero mala por dentro, deseaba que todo no estuviesen para ahorrarle el tiempo de esforzarse en algo que no podía ser nunca: fuerte. O eso es lo que pensaba el pelinegro Uchiha. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no se vio por la capucha negra con nubes rojas que le cubrían los labios que se fraccionaba en una estimulo de satisfacción para él. Una satisfacción al ver que alguien estaba empezando a ser como él de adolescente. Alguien que no solo le bastaba su clan para ser más fuerte, pero ella era su caso contrario. La obligaría a ser fuerte, y eso seria otra cosa por la cual estar feliz para torturarla. El resultado seria algo parecido a él, pero forzado. Esa idea permaneció en la cabeza del Uchiha, quien enseguida dejo la sala con dos encarcelados sin voluntad alguna de salir de aquel lugar tan lúgubre y distante de la sociedad que conocían.

Tan alejados de su lugar, de su vida. Solos con una organización de locos, quienes querían a Hinata para sus misiones locas.

Todo por bajar la guardia, y ser débiles. Débiles contra el miedo y la fuerza. Débiles, ahora, por protegerse el uno al otro de aquellos tipos.

* * *

**¡Hola!. Despues de mucho tiempo aqui esto de nuevo, con esta historia xD jajaja. Pues...esta cap lo hize en media hora y me costo mucho . me gusto mucho hacerlo porque estaba inspirada (porfin!) y pues...espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Rin Tsuki: ¡Hola y Bienvenida!. ¡Disculpa la espera entonces¡Que bueno que te ha gustado, aqui tienes el segundo cap!. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Buenas Alba-senpai!. Jajaja, aqui tienes el cap 2 Alba-senpai espero que te haya gustado n-n. La continuacion que pedias, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review!.**

**TATI-CHAN: ¡Hola y Bienvenida!. Jajaja aqui te respondo xD¡tienes muchisima razon¡Gaara es le mejor de todo Naruto :D! kya!! es tan lindo! al igual que Hinatita, jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado el trio ItaHinaNeji xD se me ocurrio porque estaba en uno de mis delirio imaginativos. Gracias por decir que escribo bien y mis historia son geniales, no creo que necesito tanto halago xD pero de verdad muchas gracias n-n. Aqui tienes el segundo cap, no pude hacerlo mas largo lo siento...pero es la inspiracion que me da para cada cap...si quieres los hago mas largos, pero sera el periodo mas largo el de la publicacion xD digo por mi vagancias y la inspiracion como mucho te hago 4 paginas por dia, jajaja, asi que bueno :P pero si tu lo quieres asi pos...¡dare lo mejor de mi!. ¡Gracias por tu review!.**

**¡A todos los que me leen primero muchisimas gracias!. A los que me dejaron reviews los invito a que opinen mas y los que aun no han dejado a que dejen. Jejeje, nos veremos pronto!. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	3. Hinata conoce parte del Akatsuki

**Capitulo3:**_ "Hinata conoce parte del Akatsuki" _

Neji abrió sus ojos dolorosamente, pero para no ver nada. Seguía ciego. Esto había repercutido mucho en su orgullo, y no podía seguir así. Se sentía culpable y miserable, todo por haber acompañado a su prima aquella tarde. Todo por mantener al margen su imagen del protector del Souke, como miembro del Bouke.

- ¿Neji-niisan? –escucho de sus oídos, la voz de Hinata era la propietaria. Extendió su mano hacia un lugar en particular para tratar de sentir algo, pero su ceguera le fallo nuevamente, no dando con el rostro de su prima. Ni siquiera un tacto, todo estaba tan vació sin su vista, sin sus poderes- Estoy aquí…Neji-niisan –aviso dulcemente Hinata, sosteniendo su mano. Neji volvió a fraccionar su rostro en uno de dolor, aquellos golpes le habían acabado totalmente. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero estaba enfrente de una mujer, y aunque fuese su pariente, no podía hacerlo. Su orgullo se rompería, mas de lo que ya se había resquebrajado.- ¿Qué sucede, Neji-niisan? Tu rostro esta…muy triste.-aquel comentario hizo enfadarle, obviamente que iba a estar así. Si había perdido todo lo que, cuando lo tenia, lo hacia sentir vivo, orgulloso, feliz. Ahora todo eso no le servia, su ceguera le había dado la firma del contrato a ser débil toda su vida. Aunque algún día se acostumbrara a ella, nunca podría volver a usar aquellas técnicas que tanto había practicado. Esas técnicas, que por aprenderlas, termino en un punto de cansancio que casi llegaba a la muerte. Todo su esfuerzo, todas sus esperanzas estaban rotas. Sin poder evitar nada, estaba destrozado completamente, y ahora sufría esa perdida. Sufría interiormente como el peor Hyuuga, como el mas débil ser de toda la tierra.

Hinata apretó fuertemente la mano de su primo, tratando de comprender todo ese dolor que estaba pasando. Tratando de ver en que podía ayudarlo, y en que no, por poco que fuese ese objetivo. Su rostro le estaba empezando a dar parte de la culpa que ahora ella llevaba, todo por nacer en la misma familia.

Si no hubiesen nacido en la misma familia, si ella fuese una chica normal: común y corriente. Sin problemas, sin necesidad de tener obligaciones de ninja. Si solo ella fuese normal, sin aquella vida tan arriesgada que llevaba en aquel momento. Si no fuese tan importante como lo era para su clan. Si solo no hubiera nacido.

- Lo siento…Neji-niisan…-se levanto y soltó la mano de su primo. El aludido solo trato de manotear sin éxito nuevamente la mano de su prima. Esta ya hacia enfrente de él con lagrimas en sus ojos; lagrimas de decepción.- Por mi…por mi estas así…-su rostro se bajo lentamente, Neji trato de levantarse fuertemente sin éxito. Estaba destrozado por todos los lados. Pero, algo lo hacia pararse, algo que el desconocía.

- N-No…-dijo fríamente el ojiblanco ciego, apoyando una mano libre a la pared que tenia cerca para mantenerse en pie.- Y-Yo tengo toda la responsabilidad, disculpe por ser así de descuidado…-un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de sus labios. Él no entendía lo que decía, pero algo le estaba dando hincapié en su explicación.

- ¡¿Ya estas lista, verdad?! – anuncio una voz entusiasmada que dio presencia a dos personas enfrente de una puerta de acero. Cuya figuras, la del hombre parecido a un pez fue la que soltó aquel grito.

Hinata y Neji dieron vuelta su rostro hacia ellos, salvo Neji que miraba hacia un lugar determinado donde creía que era el lugar exacto del hombre que gritaba. Cayo nuevamente por la vibración de la puerta que hizo al abrirse, Hinata lo resguardo cuidadosamente. Luego miro hacia un punto ciego, percibiendo el miedo que soltaban aquellos tipos.

Hinata solo se había quedado paralizada hacia la mirada de los recién llegados a ella. Kisame se había adelantado y había tomado una de las muñecas de la chica, ocasionando un grito ahogado de desesperación y miedo de la secuestrada. Neji desesperado, buscaba con las manos torpemente alguna vibración que le diera la pista para que así pudiese hacer algo que tranquilizara a su prima.

- Eres muy patético… ¡deja de estorbar! – grito eufórico un Kisame feliz de ver aquella escena, proporcionándole una patada violenta a la cabeza de Neji y haciendo que éste cayese inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Neji-niisan! – respondió Hinata a aquella muestra de violencia. Se dejo llevar, pero aun siguió observando el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo tirado en la habitación. Solo y desprotegido, todo por culpa de ella.

- Que dócil eres, niña. Otras como tu patalearían y gritarían, pero eres muy tranquila – los ojos de la Hyuuga se posaron en la figura de Kisame quien la llevaba apresurado junto con Itachi, quien la miraba. Sus ojos por pocos minutos se habían encontrado, dando la noticia a Itachi del miedo que sentía Hinata en aquel momento.

- Kisame…-el llamado miro a la voz lúgubre que salía de un traje negro con nubes rojas. Itachi había hablado.

- Dime, Itachi-san – acoto el hombre-pez con cierta pelinegro en su poder.

- Deja que camine sola, ella no se escapara… ¿no es cierto? – pregunto mientras la miraba con aquellos rojos carmesí que daban pavor y la hacían temblar de cobardía. La voz de Hinata volvió a temblar con a su respuesta.

- S-si…-susurro. Su muñeca libre dio cuenta de que Kisame había obedecido, se la miro: recubierta con una lastimadura leve por la fuerza que había utilizado el Akatsuki para llevarla.

- ¿Quieres que te deje peor que eso? – dijo Kisame al ver que Hinata se miraba la herida hecha por él. La respuesta miedosa de la Hyuuga lo dejo más tranquilo por lo que siguió caminado, acción que no prosiguió la pequeña allí parada- ¿No vas a caminar, eh? – la espada de Kisame volvió a su amenazante pose hacia la garganta de la chica- un movimiento de mi espada…y te mueres. Así que camina ya…-susurro fríamente molesto.

- Kisame, adelántate. Déjame esto a mi…-acoto cierto pelinegro de mirada misteriosa. Kisame lo observo por vario rato, decepcionado de no poder hacer nada, y continúo su camino con una cierta necesidad no acabada de saciar.

Itachi se acerco hacia la chica. Ella evito su mirada, ya que sabía que hacían esos ojos. No lo miraría por ningún motivo, por más que la amenazase de muerte, por más que la lastimara: no iba a mirarlo.

- Mírame…-ella entrecerró los ojos y luego los cerro frunciéndolos fuertemente. Itachi demostró estar un poco sorprendido a esto, pero el agarre en la muñeca herida de la chica no dio mucho tiempo a que unos ojos cristalinos mirasen la boca de su captor, pero solo hasta allí.- ¡Eh dicho que me mires! –ordeno enfadado, apretando con mas fuerza la muñeca de la chica. El dolor despertaba en ella, y él se daba cuenta por leves gemidos de dolor que daba al sentir más presión en la zona lastimada.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga seguían ubicado en los labios de Itachi, no sabia porque pero eran el único lugar que le habían llamado la atención. No sabia porque y no tenia ganas de pensar el porque en ese momento, pero solo decía que estaría segura si los miraba. Eran atrayentes y bien definidos, pero no, no podía estar pensando en ello ahora. Debía protegerse de la magnifica técnica de su captor, el ultimo Sharigan.

- ¿Por qué no obedeces?- cerro los ojos miedosa nuevamente, no podía ni caer en un hechizo ni tampoco en una trampa. No de sus captores.

- Detente…-susurro débilmente, una mano fue apoyada sobre la del Uchiha fuertemente: en la zona de la muñeca de la chica.- Por favor…me lastimas…-suplico. Itachi solo se limito a dejar de hacer presión. Aquella mano calida lo había detenido¿Por qué el calor de ella?

Enseguida aparto su mano, por precaución a que cayera en algún tipo de truco que se le ocurriese hacer a la chiquilla allí parada. Hinata volvió a sostenerse la muñeca dolorida, y la junto a su pecho. En verdad había empeorado un montón desde sus 12 años, pero¿había tenido piedad de ella? No le había arrancado la mano, y ni tampoco obligada a muerte a mirarlo. Por lo que un sentimiento extraño comenzó a nacer adentro de ella, uno que decía que él no era tan malo después de todo. Uno que decía que quería poder, pero hasta un cierto punto que ella aun desconocía.

- Vamos, no te retrases – escucho de las cuerdas vocales de su captor. Luego oyó unos pasos que se alejaban, subió la vista: Itachi se estaba retirando.- Apresúrate o te mataré ahora mismo…-susurro seriamente. Los pies temblorosos de Hinata obedecieron sin darle tiempo a pensar a la propietaria, por lo que, alejadamente, siguió al miembro del Akatsuki propietario del Sharigan.

Pronto la joven vio la luz del sol al salir de aquella casa que le agobiaba los cinco sentidos. Miro alrededor y pudo observar los árboles que se levantaban del suelo hacia el cielo que con el sol implantado en él alumbraba las copas de los nombrados y daban mini sombra a la caminata lenta de la Hyuuga y de un Akatsuki ya perdido de vista por ella.

De pronto vislumbro una pequeña ave, pero esta no era normal, parecía de arcilla pero estaba viva. Al parecer la llamaba, así que la chica obedeció al llamado y se acerco al ave quien hacia unos extraños ruiditos que para ella eran tiernos. Extendió su mano sobre la cabeza del animal y este exploto rápidamente haciendo que Hinata gritase de susto por el impacto y saliese despedida hacia el suelo violentamente dejando un camino de tierra marcado por su cuerpo.

- Vaya Deidara, eres muy bueno en estas cosas. Mira como quedo esa pedazo de mierda.- escucho fríamente la pequeña, ya que había quedado casi estampada contra el suelo. Unos pasos fueron los que hicieron que sus ojos se abriesen de una manera pesada, ya que se había quedado inconciente de una manera extraña.- ¡hola, pequeña basura!-le saludo un tipo con el mismo traje del akatsuki y de pelo blanco con ojos celestes medio blancos.

- Sé un poco mas amable, Hidan –ordeno otra voz seria acercándose al hombre que la despreciaba. Este parecía tener el cabello cubierto y también parte de su boca que se le mostraba en su tapado no más la bincha de la aldea cascada tachada.

Hinata trato de levantarse pero subió rápidamente hacia la altura del peliblanco que la despreciaba ya que él la agarro fuertemente por el cuello, no dejándola respirar. Los ojos celeste-blancos del tipo se posaron sobre los cristalinos de la Hyuuga.

- ¡No me digas, Kakuzu¡¿esto merece respeto¡Solo es una niña inservible! – dijo tirándola al suelo violentamente, y haciendo que la chiquilla escupiera sangre por la boca ni bien se impacto con la tierra firme y dolorosa.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, buscando un lugar donde ya no fuese maltratada y se levanto débilmente. O eso trataba hasta que vio unos ciertos ojos verdosos posarse en ella penetrantemente, lo que hizo congelarla por completo. Aquellos miembros parecían muy peligrosos, y dispuestos a no tenerle mucha compasión en aquel famoso entrenamiento. Y ese miembro que observaba lo despertaba mas, su aspecto afeminado parecía que era amble pero…su mirada demostraba que era un acecino despiadado.

- Tranquilos los dos, Itachi-san no quiere que la lastimemos – anuncio con un tono medio amable y frío para los oídos de Hinata. Le tendió una mano haciéndose paso entre la pareja que se había encontrado, y ella dudo en dársela dando un rostro enfadado a la cara de Deidara- ¿Me temes?

Dudo en contestarle, nuevamente comenzó a temblar. Iba a morir, ella no quería esto. Y si no moría por ellos, lo haría en el entrenamiento¿Por qué tenia que sufrir tanto¿Había hecho algo tan malo para merecerse aquella tortura?

- ¡¿Lo ves, Deidara¡Es una débil de mierda¡Una zorra que no sabe hacer nada! – grito Hidan, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Hinata, la cual pudo percibir pero no ver; porque tenia la cabeza gacha.

- Cállate de una ves¿quieres? – dijo deidara, sonriéndole de una manera maléfica pero a la ves amable a Hidan, este solo se callo al ver que su chakra estaba vibrando de instinto acecino-. Señorita, volveré a preguntar…-susurro, arrodillándose frente a ella hasta quedarse a la misma altura.- ¿Me temes?

Hinata lo miro, pero de su boca no salio nada. El miedo la gobernaba, y sabia que si no contestaba iban a matarla, pero eso parecía no hacerla reaccionar. Algo en ella no dejaba que respondiera, algo que sentía en su interior: terror, miedo, y tristeza. Esos sentimientos fueron localizados por Hidan.

- ¡Quítate! – ordeno, haciendo lugar al lado de Deidara. Agarro rápidamente el cuello de Hinata y la estampo contra un árbol, observando su contorno de cuerpo, sus ojos que ahora estaban cerrados por el terror, sus manos que temblaban, su boca semiabierta pero sin soltar nada en ella.- ¡Si no quieres responder por las buenas, será por las malas! –sentencio el peliblanco, estrujando aun mas el cuello de Hinata, quien no podía parar de soltar esos gemidos de dolor cada ves que la presión en su cuello aumentaba.

- Oye, Hidan. Déjala…-interrumpió Kisame, apareciendo frente a él y amenazándole con la espada; cerca de su cuello-. Tu excitación hará que el líder se enfade y vas a morir – explico arrogantemente.

Hidan emitió un gruñido molesto y saltó a la Hyuuga. Ella cayó sobre el suelo y su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol. Subió su mirada, estaba llorando por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Por favor…deténganse…Me duele mucho…-suplico entre sollozos. Los miembros del Akatsuki que estaba allí la observaron, Deidara fue la única que la agarro y la alzo tras su espalda.

- Se lo ganaron, ahora tendré que dársela a _ella_ – explico Deidara, desapareciendo del lugar.

- Grrr…¡¿Por qué no trajeron al otro imbecil que vino con ella?! – grito Hidan, molesto como de costumbre.- ¡Nos hubiera servido más!

- "_Odio tenerlo de compañero…Si solo pudiera matarlo..." _– pensó Kakuzu, mirando al peliblanco.

- Itachi tuvo que usar el _Tsukuyomi_ con él, y parece que el efecto lo dejo ciego al pobre idiota…-explico Kisame, sonriendo divertido-. Trato de proteger a esa chica – Kakuzu y Hidan miraron al hombre pescado.

- Es algo estupido proteger a una persona… ¿para que sacrificarte por algo tan estupido? – pregunto Kakuzu, seriamente. Kisame paso entre los dos vislumbro una silueta escondida entre los árboles.

- No lo se… ¿tu que piensas, Sasori-san? – pregunto Kisame, la silueta de entre los árboles salio a la luz. El chico, más bien adolescente por su parecer, tenía el pelo rojo corto y ojos color marrón-azulino.

- La gente piensa que después de la muerte sus seres vivos los dejaran…pero…no saben que se pueden seguir controlando después de esta…-la voz fría del joven hizo que Kakuzu y Hidan lo observaran, poniendo cara confusa hacia la explicación que daba el recién llegado.

- Solo tú puedes hacerlo, con tu método de "control". Los ninjas inútiles como estos no saben nada, así que no podrían hacer lo que tu dices…– dijo Kakuzu, comenzando a caminar y desapareciendo entre una leve ráfaga de viento.

- Chst, éste siempre tan aburrido – se quejo Hidan, mirando a Kisame y Sasori.- Joo, ustedes no me divierten así que me voy…hasta luego, inútiles – se despidió el peliblanco, desapareciendo de la misma forma como lo había hecho Kakuzu.

Kisame y Sasori se quedaron levemente en silencio para luego, uno de ellos comenzase a irse, no sin antes escuchar al que había comenzando a hablar.

- Te encargo a la pequeña…sé que tu eres el mas paciente de todos nosotros, dile a Deidara que también es su deber – dijo Kisame.

Sasori se quedo unos momentos en silencio, para pensar las palabras de Kisame. Tendría una obligación y debería cumplirla. Decidido a pensar luego en eso, desapareció en un remolino leve de hojas y viento, dejando a un Kisame deseoso de ver el resultado del entrenamiento que tendría Hinata con Deidara y Sasori.

* * *

**Etto..¿tarde mucho, si o no? xD jaja. Bueno, como veran, no tome en cuenta la muerte de Sasori (pero por ahi aparecerá Obito, veré como me arreglo para que esto quede bn) y esto...me parece que edará bien porque ya se me ocurrieron otras cosas xD. Y bueno, nada, creo que tengo que aclarar que me voy de vacaciones la semana que viene y etto..que voy a tardar mas de lo usual en actualizar xD asi que no se desesperen, ok?.**

**Aclarado esto, contesto reviews!:**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai¡¿Neh, como has estado¡Trabajo, novedades¡Cuentame! 3. Jaja que bien que te gusto el otro cap, aqui tienes otro con mi inspiracion plasmada (deveras! xD). ¡Muchisimas gracias por el mensajito, Alba-senpai¡Nos vemos por mails!.**

**Tati-chan: ¡Hola gran seguidora!.Y bueno, Itachi es Itachi Tati, asi que eso sera misterio hasta que se desarrolle en la historia xD jaja. Moo que Gaara-san es de todas las chicas que lo queremos, nadie tiene derechos de autor que no sea Kishi T-T D hasta que yo se los robe!! jajaj pero sta bn...cada quien piensa lo que quiera con Gaara-chan n-n, asi que sta bn!. Jooo ¿tambien odias a Chupaculo¡kya!!! tons unete a mi banda amiga D odio a la llorica mas que a nadie!! jajaja. Y buenu, a Naruto lo tuve que hacer medio malo..pero sino no podia comenzar con la trama del fic¡gracias por el mensajito y por decir que escribo bn¡Ojala que estes bn y que andes bien en todo¡Sayou!**

**Rin Tsuki: Hola Rin-chan!. Que bn que te gusto el cap...aca tenes el otro el cap n-n. ¡Ojala lo disfrutes y gracias por el review!**

**abc cahn: ¡Hola y Bievenida!. Jyaa no me hagas sentir mal de lo que hize, pero sino iban a escojer a Neji y no a Hinata T-T asi que bueno...pero al final te gusto xD. ¡Gracias por el review¡Sayou!**

**a-c-t-u-a-l-i-s-a: Etto...hola otra ves n-nU y-a a-c-t-u-a-l-i-z-e.**

**lololo: ¡Hola¡Bevenido/a! Etto bueno...hay diferencia que si te las explico no las vas a querer acotar, asi que es inecesario que te lo diga xD. Bueno¿seguiras leyendo o me has regañado no mas? bueno, espero que tu queja haya sido disipada y sino...te podria explicar mis razones :P. Pero bueno...ya hasta. ¡See ya!.  
**

**Y bueno, como siempre digo: la gente que no me deja reviews porfavor si puede dejarm mejor, y a la gente que me dejà ¡le agradesco mucho¡Sean quejas, felicitaciones, etc¡Cada mensaje es sagrado para mi, jajaja!. Bueno, ya esta. Me voy llendo, nos veremos!**

**¡Sayounara!**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


End file.
